Perception Of Reality
by Hannah554
Summary: The team wakes up living different lives with no memory of each other, so what happens when they all begin to meet? Sparky Spanky
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first ever Stargate Atlantis fic and I've written it more so I can have the chance to learn how to write the characters and get in some practice. Constructive criticism is very welcome so let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters.

Perception of Reality

Chapter 1

The sound of the alarm clock woke Colonel John Sheppard from his sleep. It was still dark outside when he rose from his bed and headed toward the bathroom. His years in the military meant he was able to get out of bed when his alarm clock told him to but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The hot water in the shower washed away most of the sleep he was still feeling but it wasn't until he stepped out of the shower and into the cool air that he felt completely awake. He dressed quickly into his military uniform before he walked out of his bedroom and through to his kitchen to find something he could eat.

It was still only dawn when he left his apartment and got into his car, ready for his long drive to Cheyenne Mountain. This morning he would be going over the new fighter plane designs again. He had already been over it a dozen times and he was pretty sure that the stuff he needed to know, in order to fly the thing was burnt into his brain.

The lead scientist on the project was becoming rather stressed as the day of the first test flight approached. He had been the biggest contributor to the new fighter's two most important features. Not only could it cloak itself but it could go faster than anything John had ever flown. John was lucky enough to have been picked out to do the flying.

He arrived on base and headed to the briefing room where he found the lead scientist sat waiting impatiently for him.

"Hello Rodney," John said as he took his seat.

"Sheppard," Rodney greeted in a tone that let the air force soldier know he wasn't happy with him being five minutes late. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Yes, lets."

- - -

"Elizabeth." Dr Elizabeth Weir turned around and searched for the source of the voice through the crowd of the airport.

"Hello Ann," Elizabeth said as the young woman approached her. "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected, given the circumstances."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"Well I'll admit it was quite a shock when the hospital called me and told me she'd had a heart attack and died. She was always so healthy and full of life, I flew here from New York yesterday with Jake and the kids. It's awful but we've had to rush the funeral preparations, Jake has an anthropology conference in France to attend tomorrow and he can't let all those students down, I know mom wouldn't have wanted him to."

"You're right she wouldn't."

"We have a few hours before the funeral. Why don't we get you settled in at your hotel and I'll show you around Colorado Springs."

Elizabeth smiled at the woman who had been one of her closest friends since childhood. "That's sounds like a great idea."

- - -

Teyla Emmagan was new to this job, she had spent most of her life trying to find where she fit in and she was hoping this was it. Somehow she felt that she didn't belong to this world. Teaching martial arts seemed to come naturally to her though and she was hoping it would stay that way.

She hadn't met most of the other people working at the fitness centre yet but so far she had been able to get along with everyone. Her morning class left the room noisily and her colleague who had been observing walked up to her.

"You're very good, one of the best I've ever seen."

"Thank you Claire."

"I think you should meet someone, he just started working here too. Don't expect much though; he's not a very social guy."

Claire walked out of the room and headed toward another of the teaching halls as she continued to talk.

"He does spar with the other instructors though, kicks all our butts without even trying. You I reckon could give him a run for his money. He should have finished his morning class too."

They walked into another of the large teaching halls to find a man putting some stuff in his kit bag. He turned to face them when they entered the room and nodded his head in silent acknowledgement of their presence.

"Teyla this is Ronan Dex, Ronan this is Teyla Emmagan our new instructor, she's as good as you."

"Doubt it, but it's nice to meet you."

"You as well, would you care to test this theory?"

"Why not?"

"This should be interesting," Claire said, moving out of the way as the two new instructors took their positions.

- - -

John looked out of the window of the briefing room into the large room below him. It was merely a storage room but as he stared down into it he got the feeling something else was suppose to be there.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Whirlwind-2005** – I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to get this second chapter up, I promise to be quicker with the next one.

**Dreamer22** – Thanks for your review and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry it took so long to get this one up but I hope it was worth the wait.

**Vickysg1** – I'm glad you liked the first chapter, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

**ManicTater** – Thank you for the review I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I apologise for taking so long with this one.

**Nerwen and Tinuviel** – Thanks for the spelling correction on Ronon's name I've corrected it in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to get this update posted' I'll try and be quicker with the next one.

**Fyd818 **– Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you liked the lives I created for each of them it took me forever to figure out Ronon and Teyla's. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I'm glad you enjoyed the first one and I'll try and be quicker with chapter 3.

- - -

Chapter 2

Ronon ducked low to avoid being hit by Teyla's incoming fist before releasing several blows of his own all of which she evaded though with some difficulty. As Ronon finished his attack she caught sight of an opening and moved in quickly.

Teyla spun and knocked Ronon's legs out from underneath him, the man fell and hit the floor with a thud and before he had chance to recover his senses Teyla had him pinned. It had been a long fight and Ronon had realised very early on that he had met his match.

Teyla smiled and stood up, she offered her hand to Ronon and he reluctantly accepted allowing her to help him up from the floor. Normally he would have been mad about losing, especially to someone smaller than himself but for some reason he didn't feel mad.

"That was entertaining" Claire said as she approached the two, the other instructors who had gathered to watch the fight left the room.

"It's about time somebody kicked your ass"

Ronon gave the woman a quick glance to acknowledge that he'd heard her but gave no other response. Instead he grabbed his things and headed for the shower room.

"Yeah, like I said, he's not a very social guy"

"He is a good fighter though" Teyla replied as she stared after him.

"Well apparently you're better"

"I should shower" Teyla said with a small smile as she headed towards the women's showers.

- - -

"Rodney, I'm trying to eat my lunch" John told the scientist who was sat down at the opposite side of the commissary table.

"You have to know these systems inside out"

"We've been going over and over this for weeks; I'm pretty sure everything I need to know is burnt into my memory"

"Well we can't afford to have you forgetting which buttons to push whilst you're up there can we?"

"Is that lemon chicken you're eating, I thought you were allergic to lemons?" John asked Rodney and his face suddenly paled. He got up from the table and headed to the counter, probably to find out if he'd just eaten lemons.

John breathed a sigh of relief, he'd only known the scientist a few weeks but he was already well aware of just how annoying the man could be. Lemons always seemed to shut him up though.

It was a few minutes later when Rodney walked back over to the table and sat down with his food again. Thankfully John had been able to finish his lunch whilst he had been arguing with cook.

"There's no lemon in this chicken" Rodney said and looked at John realising what he had done.

- - -

Elizabeth sat in the hotel restaurant with Anne; the funeral seemed to have taken its toll on her friend.

"Look, I know you don't feel up to it and you should really be spending this time with the kids. I don't mind doing it for you"

"Are you sure?" Anne asked.

"Of course, I'll get started on it in the morning; I'm owed a few days holiday anyway"

"I heard about that treaty you brokered last week"

Elizabeth smiled "I really don't mind packing up your mom's apartment"

"Thank you Elizabeth"

"It's really no problem; I'll have her stuff sent to your house in New York"

"That would be great"

- - -

Ronon was just leaving the gym when he spotted Teyla outside; she smiled to him when she saw him.

"Hello Ronon"

"Teyla"

He couldn't explain it but for some reason he felt an instant connection to Teyla. "I enjoyed our spar today"

"So did I, you were very good" Ronon stated.

"Thank you, so were you. Since we are both on our lunch break perhaps you could join me"

Ronon paused for a moment in thought, he never really socialised with any of the people he worked with but for yet another unexplainable reason the thought of spending time with Teyla was not a bad one. "Why not"

- - -

Once her friend and her family had left the hotel, Elizabeth decided to take a walk in the park to clear her head. Before she knew it, it was getting late and she decided she had better go back to her hotel room.

It was dark as she approached the exit to the park and she became very aware of two men following her. She picked up her pace but the men seemed to match it. She started to run and was almost out of the park when the men caught up with her. She called for help as one of them grabbed her round the waist. She flung her hand back, hitting his face and the man released his hold on her. The second man lunged for her but she evaded him and swung around, hitting him in the face too and knocking him on his ass.

The first man had regained his senses though and he grabbed from behind, before she could react the other man grabbed her legs. She tried to struggle free but couldn't break their hold on her.

Suddenly the man who had hold of her legs was punched in the face. He let go of her and stumbled to the ground. A third man stepped in front of her but her wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the man who still had hold of her.

"I think you should let the lady go"

The man hesitated a moment before letting go of her, throwing her to the ground as he did so.

"It was just some innocent fun, no harm done" he said before he ran off and his friend stumbled after him.

The third man reached his hand out to Elizabeth and she hesitated a moment before accepting it.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you"

"This is probably not the best place for you to be wondering around alone at night"

"Probably not"

"I'm John Sheppard" the man introduced himself.

"Elizabeth Weir" Elizabeth replied hesitantly but decided the man deserved some courtesy after all he had probably just saved her life.

"Well Elizabeth Weir, allow me to walk you home?"

"No that's okay, I'll be fine"

"Those two idiots are still hiding in the bushes over there" John said nodding towards the bushes a few feet away.

"Oh"

"Relax, I promise I'm not a psycho. I'm air force" he said flashing her his air force ID.

"Doesn't mean you're not a psycho"

"That's true, but the second I leave you those two are gonna grab you again"

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment trying to judge whether she could trust him. For some reason every instinct in her was telling her she could, she had never felt as sure about anything in her life.

"Okay, you can walk with me"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

DutchRazor – I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Fyd818 - (returns hug) Thank you so much for your review it made me smile. I'm glad you like the story so much and Ronon and Teyla are my all favourite couple, I love writing them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dia.Dahling – I'm glad you loved the story so much and thank you so much for your review. I'm also glad you like the character's new roles I got a bit stressed over coming up with those, especially Ronon's and Teyla's but I'm happy to hear it worked out alright. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kathgrr – Thank you for your review and I had to have Elizabeth kick some butt before John arrived, she's hardly a helpless woman after all lol. Glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Elizabeth walked the short distance between her hotel and her friend's mother's apartment. Walking past the park she couldn't help but remember the events of last night. She had been attacked in the park and if that man, John Sheppard hadn't shown up when he did things could have gotten ugly.

She couldn't explain the feeling she'd had when she met him, the complete trust she felt toward a total stranger. It was more than that though, she'd felt an intense attraction between them unlike anything she had ever felt in her life.

He had walked her to the door of the hotel and after a moment of staring into each others eyes they had parted ways. He'd waited until she was inside before he had left and Elizabeth felt as though an important part of herself had left with him. She shook her head; she had met the man once and spent all of fifteen minutes with him. She was just grateful to him for saving her, that's all it was. If that was true, then why couldn't she make herself believe it?

Arriving at the address her friend had given her she entered the apartment building and headed straight for Anne's mothers apartment. She almost bumped into a young woman on her way. The apartment was small and tidy, exactly how Elizabeth had pictured it. Putting down the boxes she had brought with her she decided to pack up the bedroom first.

- - -

Teyla walked out of her apartment and headed down the stairs. She was already running slightly late and she really didn't want to be late for work when she was still trying to make a good impression.

"Sorry," she said as she almost ran into a young brunette woman who was carrying a few collapsed card board boxes. She was at the bottom of the stairs by the time she remembered the old woman who had died. The young brunette was probably there to pack up her apartment and Teyla wished she'd had chance to offer her condolences.

She made her way out of the apartment and through the streets to the gym. In truth she was looking forward to work today, not because she enjoyed her job, she did enjoy it but that wasn't why she was looking forward to it. She was looking forward to seeing Ronon again; she didn't understand the instant connection she had with him. Nor did she understand the intense feelings he seemed to conjure up within her.

They'd had lunch together yesterday whilst they had both been on their lunch break together. She'd enjoyed it more than she had expected to and she was fairly sure Ronon had enjoyed it too though that was difficult it judge since he was so quiet.

When she arrived at the gym she saw Ronon heading toward the male staff locker room. He stopped for a moment when he saw her and smiled in acknowledgement. She returned his smile and watched as he headed into the locker room.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Claire asked walking up behind Teyla.

"Do what?" Teyla asked in confusion.

"Get Ronon to notice you, he barely acknowledges anybody and I hear you had lunch with him yesterday"

"We were both on our lunch breaks" Teyla explained.

"Ronon Dex has never taken his lunch breaks with anybody here and we definitely don't turn his head like that" Claire almost whispered the last part with a mischievous smile on her face before she walked away.

- - -

Rodney would never understand how someone could always be late. Not once had Sheppard turned up on time for their briefings. With only days left before the test flight he had to ensure the pilot knew what he was doing, the last thing he wanted was for Sheppard to crash his plane.

"Alright, I'm here," Sheppard's voice said from the doorway as he walked into the room and sat down.

"You're late, even for you."

"Rodney can we just get started."

Rodney glared at him; they could have started fifteen minutes ago if the good Colonel had been on time.

"Fine, the puddle jumper…"

"What?" John said cutting Rodney off.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"You just called it puddle jumper."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well maybe I should get more fresh air." Rodney answered shrugging it off but somehow puddle jumper sounded so familiar to him.

- - -

Ronon watched through the small window on the door as Teyla finished teaching her morning class. She moved with a grace and a confidence he had never seen and she was the only person who'd ever been able to beat him.

She dismissed her class and he moved out of the way to let them out through the door. Teyla herself then came out of the gym. "Ronon."

"Teyla, I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch together again today," he said and he had to focus hard on what he was saying as his hazel eyes met her brown ones; the instant connection between them obvious for a moment. It was completely unlike him to have lunch with anyone let alone be the one that asked them but he had to find out what this connection with her was.

"I would love to," Teyla answered with a smile that made Ronon's heart melt. No one in his life had ever done that to him. "I will meet you here after I shower."

"Okay." He said watching her go; he couldn't understand how one woman could turn his entire world upside down. She seemed to break through all the barriers he had in place without even trying to.

- - -

John's mind had been elsewhere all day; he couldn't get last night out of his head. Elizabeth Weir had somehow, in one fifteen minute meeting, managed to completely throw him off balance. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head.

The moment he'd laid eyes on her he had felt a rush of emotions he never could have expected and it had caught him so off guard it had his head spinning. He knew he would probably never see her again and for some reason that thought tore him up.

It was like he'd known her years not minutes and the nagging feeling that he'd met her before wouldn't go away. Rodney had started talking science babble in the last ten minutes so John felt no guilt whatsoever in tuning him out. He'd called the new fighter puddle jumper earlier, why did that name sound so familiar?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Fyd818** – Thank you for your review and no it is definitely not wrong to wish they could stay that way forever, they all seem kind of happy don't they despite feeling like they don't belong. I'm tempted to leave them there forever lol.

**Whirlwind-2005** – Thanks for your review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Dreamer22** – Thank you I'm really glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

- - -

Chapter 4

Why had he said puddle jumper? Why did he think he knew that name? Why had Sheppard seemed to recognise the name too? Why did he feel like something was very wrong?

His mind was a jumble of questions that kept spinning around in his head making him dizzy enough to need to sit down. He had been pacing the lab in Cheyenne Mountain for the past twenty minutes trying to figure things out. He hated not having the answers; he liked to be the one who knew everything.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a small explosion in the lab, he looked up to see the three scientist he had left working on the prototype for the new fighter navigation system desperately trying to put out the fire that consumed the said prototype. He stood up and went to inspect the damage only to discover it was barely salvageable.

"Here is a great question," Rodney said adding it to the list of questions swimming in his head "Why do I have to do everything myself?"

- - -

John walked into his favourite café to get dinner and chat with the café owner who he had become good friends with over the years. He had only just waked through the doors when he saw her sitting at the counter, cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. He watched her for a moment, she had been the last person he ever expected to see again but there she was.

The feelings that she had conjured within him came back full force as he watched her sit their oblivious to his presence. She was definitely a beautiful woman and he couldn't help but admire her for a moment before taking a seat next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said and she looked up from her book and the fact that her face lit up when she saw him did not go unnoticed.

"Colonel Sheppard," She said in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you again."

"Call me John," he told her and she eyed him warily for a moment before smiling and nodding her head slightly.

"Usual John?" the voice of the young waitress asked, as she stood patently at the side of the table.

"Thanks Annie," he replied before turning back to her. "So what you been up to Lizzie?"

"Do not call me that," she told him sternly.

"Liz?" he tried.

"Elizabeth will be fine."

"But that's so long," he complained and she just smiled and shook her head. "Fine, Lizabeth."

"I think you missed a syllable," she teased and he just glared at her before turning and smiling his thanks at the waitress as she handed him his burger and fries.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Just things," she said cryptically and John had no problem hearing the silent 'I don't really want to talk about it'.

- - -

Lunch together was a regular thing, part of their daily routine and Ronon would never tire of it. He enjoyed spending his time with Teyla and would gladly spend more of it with her. He wasn't sure what it was about her but he felt drawn to her in a way he had never been drawn to anybody.

They both had the afternoon off and planned to get lunch together and Ronon was hoping to ask her out on a date. He was nervous though, nervous like he had never known and it was almost beginning to annoy him. If it wasn't for the fact it was Teyla making him nervous it would have annoyed him already.

She smiled at him as she joined him outside the gym, the smile that he looked forward to seeing everyday and the one he could never help but return. They walked down the street to the café they always ate in and sat in their booth. Twenty minutes later and they were both finishing of their meals, it was now or never.

"Teyla, can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did," she said with another of her beautiful smiles. That was yet another thing he loved about her, she was always smiling. Wait a minute, had he just used the word loved? He sat for a moment turning the thought over in his head before shaking it out, that was just dangerous territory.

"Ronon?" Teyla questioned waving a hand in front of his face and pulling him back out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, lost in thought for a moment," he explained.

"I believe you were going to ask me something."

"Right, I was. Teyla, since we both have this afternoon off I was wondering if maybe you'd em like to go see a movie or something."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked with a teasing grin on her face to match her tone.

"Well, em, sort of." Damn why was he so nervous he thought to himself as he watched for her reaction.

"Ronon, I would love to."

- - -

Elizabeth had spent almost the whole day with John and as he walked her to her hotel once gain she was sad at the thought of parting with him.

"Today was fun," he said.

"Yeah, I don't often ride the ferris wheel with people I've just met," she said humorously.

"I should think not, it wouldn't be very safe now would it," he replied making her smile, it seemed he was quite good at that. She hadn't smiled so much in one day in years.

"I should get going," she said sadly.

"And we should do this again sometime."

"You're right we should," she said and did something completely out of character. "Pass me your cell."

John eyed her curiously for a moment but handed over the requested item. She pressed several buttons and handed him it back.

"Call me," She told him before doing something even more out of character, she leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning and walking into her hotel. She made it all the way to her room before she let out the breath she allowed herself to breath normally again.

She had no idea what it was but for some reason he made her want to let go and break all of the rules she knew she should stick to. She had met him twice and whilst she had spent a fair amount of time getting to know him today, she still didn't know anything about him for sure. Yet she had just given him her number and kissed him, alright it had only been a kiss on the cheek but it had been a kiss. He made her feel freer than she had ever felt in her life.

- - -

The movie had been a horror movie and Teyla had loved it, mostly because it gave her an excuse to sit nearer Ronon and burry her face in his arm when it got gruesome. In truth she wasn't all that bothered by the blood and guts flying everywhere, alright it did make her cringe but mostly she just liked using it as an excuse.

He walked her to her home as it started to rain and by the time they reached her apartment it had become a torrential rainstorm.

"You should wait inside until the storms over," she suggested as a bolt of lightning lit up the dark night sky followed by a loud crash of thunder.

"Might be a good idea."

Teyla let him into her apartment both of them soaking wet, her first thought was that she needed to change and the second was that she had nothing for Ronon to change into. She turned around to look at him and found him staring at her. It was only now she became aware of how her soaking wet clothes were clinging tightly to her body and then how his were clinging to him.

They stood there for a moment before Ronon moved slowly towards her, his eyes connecting with hers. She felt her heart beat faster as he approached and stopped inches away from her. Their eyes searched each other's for a moment, trying to read what the other wanted and finding their own desire's reflected back.

He leaned his head down to her and she met him half way, their lips brushing together gently before he captured her lips with his own. The kiss was so full of passion it knocked the air out of her lungs and she twined her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

She felt his hands on her hips lifting her top slightly and a caressing the skin he exposed. The contact made her moan quietly into the unbreakable seal of their kiss and served to encourage Ronon more. At least she didn't have to worry about finding his some dry clothes to wear.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Fyd818** – hugs Awwww thank you so much for your review it really made me smile, I'm glad you like this story. I would definitely ride the Ferris wheel with John anytime too. I'm really happy that the Ronon and Teyla scene turned out alright, it was a bit of a venture for me but if it turned you into a puddle of fluffy goo then it had the desired affect lol.

**Steph7085** – I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and thanks for the beta, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Dreamer22 – **Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

- - -

Chapter 5

John sat in the park with Elizabeth enjoying spending time with her; the sun was shining down on them but was blocked by the leaves of the tree they were sitting under. They had been dating for over week but he already couldn't imagine not having her in his life.

Unfortunately the time where he got to see her everyday was about to come to an abrupt end. She had only come to Colorado for a funeral and should have left after but had stayed to pack up her friend's mother's apartment. She was leaving tomorrow and whilst that by no means meant that their relationship had to end it would drastically reduce the amount of time they could spend together.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she shifted next to him so she could see his face. As she looked up his mind briefly flashed to an image of the two of them standing on a balcony overlooking a vast blue ocean. Then just as quickly as he had found himself there he was back in the park. It was not the first time it had happened, it had happened twice before, the first time had also been with Elizabeth and the second had been when he was with Rodney.

"Nothing really," he said shaking the image out of his head, Elizabeth however seemed to have notice the slight lapse in his concentration.

"John, what's wrong?"

"I just…I've been having these weird flashes where I find myself somewhere else," he said not quite knowing how to explain it outside of his head.

"How many have you had?" she asked her interest seeming to be more than just curiosity.

"Three."

"I've had them as well," she admitted. "I was starting to think I was going insane."

"It can't be a coincidence that we're both having them."

- - -

"Okay that hurt," Teyla said as lay flat on her back in gym.

"Sorry," Ronon said as he held a hand out to her which she accepted and he helped her off the floor.

"No you're not."

"I am," Ronon said defensively. "But it's not my fault if you didn't see it coming."

"That was a sneak attack," Teyla said as she glared at him again. She suddenly saw herself and Ronan sparring in a different gym, both of them wearing very different clothes. She didn't recognise the gym or the clothes and knew that what she had seen had never happened but at the same time something was telling her it had.

This was the fourth time she'd had these flashes, three of them had been with Ronan but one had been when she was alone in her apartment.

"Are you alright?" Ronan asked concerned at her sudden silence.

"Fine," she said trying to ignore the concerned and disbelieving expression on his face but he was having none of it.

"Teyla?"

"I have been having strange flashes of events I have no memory of," she confessed reluctantly, it wasn't that she didn't trust him, she trusted him with her life but even she was beginning to think she was going crazy.

"So have I," he told her.

"I feel that something is wrong," she said quietly once she had got over the shock of his words.

"I know what you mean."

- - -

"Rodney I have a question for you," John stated as he walked into the scientist's lab.

"What?" The scientist asked apparently not happy about being disturbed.

"Okay this is gonna sound a little weird but have you had any flashes of things you don't remember happening."

Rodney stopped reading his report and looked at the colonel which told John he'd had the flashes. John had only guessed that Rodney might have had them since Elizabeth was the only other person he'd had them around and she'd had them too. "How do you now about that?"

"I've had them too, so has a friend of mine."

"I thought I was going nuts!"

"So did we, what do you think they are?"

"How should I know?" Rodney asked his face showing his annoyance with John and matching his tone.

"You're the genius" John said raising his voice slightly.

"Oh, of course" Rodney said more calmly but his voice still held the annoyed tone. "So because I'm the smart one I'm expecting to know everything, well I'm sorry Sheppard but there are some things even my mind doesn't have the answer to."

- - -

Elizabeth returned to the Anne's mother's apartment to hand the keys over to the land owner since she'd forgotten to do it yesterday. As she entered the building a young woman with light brown hair walked by her in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me," she said and the woman turned to look at her with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"I'm looking for the land owner, do you know where I might find him."

"He has an apartment here in the building, it's on the top floor but there aren't numbers on the doors up there so I'll show you if you like."

"That would be great," Elizabeth said wondering why the woman seemed so familiar to her. "I'm Elizabeth," she introduced.

"Teyla," the young woman said as she led her up the stairs.

"You live here?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah for the last few weeks, you don't do you?"

"No I was packing up an apartment for a friend of mine."

"The woman that died," Teyla stated "I am sorry, you knew her well?"

"I grew up with her daughter so I knew her fairly well yeah."

"This is the apartment," Teyla said as she knocked on the door and a minute later a scruffy looking middle aged man appeared.

"Teyla," he greeted gruffly.

"This woman was looking for you."

"I just wanted to hand you these keys for apartment six," Elizabeth explained as she handed him the keys. "It's all packed up now."

"Thanks," he said before closing the door.

"I'm afraid he's not the most courteous man on the planet," Teyla said apologetically as the two of them walked back down the stairs and out of the apartment. "I'm sorry I have somewhere to be but it was nice to meet you Elizabeth," she said before walking down the street in the opposite direction. Elizabeth watched her go wondering why she felt like she knew that woman.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Fyd818** – Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like this story and I figured John had to remember the balcony, it's like their place. Looking forward to your venture in Vindicated, I love that story by the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter everything happens very quickly.

**Dreamer22** – Thanks for your review and things happen very quickly in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

**Whirlwind-2005** – Thank you for your review, everything happens rather quickly in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

**Jess Sheppard-SGA** – I'm glad you're enjoying this story and thanks for your review.

**Steph7085 – **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Alexandretta – **Glad you like the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, thanks for the review.

- - -

Chapter 6

Teyla was very clearly distracted this afternoon; she had barely said two words since she had arrived at the café and Ronon knew something was bothering her. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she answered his question anyway.

"I met this woman on the way here, I've never seen her before but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her."

"Maybe you have met her before you just don't remember."

"No it was like I knew her and I mean really knew her, like I've known her for years. Her name was Elizabeth; does that sound familiar to you?"

Ronon had to admit the name did sound familiar but Elizabeth wasn't an uncommon name. Still the name sounded too familiar. "Yeah it is but I don't know why."

Ronon suddenly saw a flash of a woman sitting next to him eating something as they both watched a chess game in front of them.

"This woman," Ronan asked as he came back to reality. "Did she have brown hair and green eyes?"

"Yeah," Teyla said "How did you…?"

"Flash," Ronon said pointing to his head knowing that would be sufficient explanation. "How would I know what she looks like when I've never met her?"

"Perhaps you have met her, perhaps we both have."

"Then why don't we remember her?"

"I don't know."

- - -

"I'm telling you John I knew her," Elizabeth explained. "I just can't remember ever meeting her."

"Maybe you forgot," Rodney said. John had dragged him along to meet Elizabeth so the three of them could discuss the strange flashes they were having.

Elizabeth merely glared at Rodney for a moment before looking to John. "I'm pretty sure I know him too."

"Me too unfortunately," John muttered.

"Hey," Rodney exclaimed. "I'm standing right here you know."

"Yeah Rodney," John said. "It would be hard not to know."

"Why don't we just sit down and talk about these flashes and try to figure out what's going on," Elizabeth cut in before Rodney could respond and the two of them could start bickering.

"Fine," Rodney said and John nodded and rested his hand on the small of her back as they approached the café they were planning to have lunch at.

They were about to open the door when two people form inside it opened it first. They all stepped back to allow the couple to exit.

"Teyla," Elizabeth said and John recognised the name as the one she had called the young woman she'd met.

"Elizabeth," Teyla said sounding equally surprised.

John's mind flashed to him, Teyla and the man she was with standing in some kind of wooden cage in what looked like a run down, war torn village. There was a man talking to them and the guy Teyla was with was telling them to let John and Teyla go before putting and knife to his own throat to assure they did it. He was talking about something called the wraith.

All of a sudden all five them felt a tonne of memories come flooding back to them all at once and when they recovered they looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Ronan asked.

"I don't know, does everyone else remember everything?" John asked.

"I believe so," Teyla said.

"The Stargate, everything," He asked to be sure.

"Yeah," Elizabeth answered.

"Alright so where the hell are we?"

As if on cue the whole world around them began to disappear until they were surrounded by nothing but white light. The light got brighter and brighter until they had to cover their eyes to avoid going blind.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Steph7085** – Thanks for your review and I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. You'll get to find out where they are in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

**Fyd818** – Aww, thank you so much (hugs) I'm glad you liked the scene where they all remembered and all is revealed in this chapter. Only one more to go after this one, sorry it took me so long to post this and I'll try to get the last one done in the next few days. Hope it was worth the wait.

**Dreamer22** – Thanks for your review, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted; I hope it was worth the wait, only one more to go after this.

**Jess Sheppard-SGA** – Yes I'm afraid it's the white light, thanks for your review and I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. One more to go after this and I hope you enjoy it.

**Whirlwind2005** – They remembered everything, yes that include Elizabeth being the leader of Atlantis. Thanks for your review and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Only one more to go I hope you enjoy it.

**Gabumon** – Thanks for your review, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**JadeOne47** – Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like the story; sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I hope it was worth the wait. Only one more to go after this one, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7

John opened his eyes to find himself laid on a bed in a large room with wires attached to him and some sort of alien device wrapped around his forehead. He took the device off his head and sat up as his hands began pulling out the wires. On the bed to his right Elizabeth was also pulling the wires and next to her Rodney was looking squeamishly at his.

On his left Teyla was making quick work of unplugging herself and beyond her Ronon had already got all the wires out of him.

"Every one okay?" he asked as he pulled the last wire out of himself.

"Yeah, where are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, last thing I remember was coming through the stargate to negotiate with the inhabitants of a planet," John stood up and walked around to where Rodney was still staring at his wires and started pulling them out of him joined a minute later by Ronan who also got to work on the scientist wires, both men ignoring Rodney's quiet whimpers.

"That is also the last thing I remember before waking up in that world," Teyla agreed.

"Me too," Elizabeth said as she and Teyla stood up and walked nearer to where John and Ronan were pulling Rodney's last wires out. Ronon walked toward a cabinet at the other side of the room and opened it to find all their belongings.

"Our stuffs here" Ronon stated as he took his blaster and everyone else grabbed their weapons and GDOs.

"Do you think we're still on the planet?" Elizabeth asked once everyone had all their stuff back.

"Let's hope so."

"We should go," Teyla said and John nodded and led the way out of the room. The five of them emerged in a dimly lit corridor which led into another dimly lit corridor and then another. They worked their way through the maze until they found themselves outside the building. They could see the stargate but it was some distance away.

They were all caught of guard by the shot that whizzed passed John's and Teyla's head and they turned to see the locals following them.

"Apparently they know we're out," John said as they all made a run for the gate but didn't get far before the people following had clear shots at them and forced them to stop.

"You are an amazing people; no one has ever broken free of the Mind Probe before," An old man said as he walked between the men with guns.

"Why were we in the mind probe in the first place?" Elizabeth asked.

"The mind probe learns all it can from your brains whilst simultaneously creating a world for your minds to live until your minds are no longer in a state to teach us anything."

"You could have just asked," Ronon said.

"We have no guarantee you would have told us anything let alone the truth and this way we learn things you don't even know you know, information that exists only in your subconscious. Our method is far more efficient and reliable than simply asking."

"Okay so you learnt, we left, how about we go?" John asked.

"I'm afraid we have not finished with your minds and the fact that you broke free interests us more," The man said. "We could not explain or understand how it is that despite the reality we created for you, the separate lives we gave you the five of you drifted together. Your minds altered the scenarios we created for you and intercepted them and as you all came closer to one another and began to meet, you began to remember the truth."

"Well we don't really feel like going back so we're just gonna go home," John stated simply as he moved in front of Elizabeth.

"I do not think so" the man said and gestured for his men to capture them. The locals were clearly advanced and lasers started flying in their direction. John wasn't sure whether they were the type to stun or kill but he had no intention of finding out. He began to return fire and the rest of the team took it as a silent order to do the same. They backed away toward the stargate using the various trees and rocks that were scattered around as cover.

Teyla was the first to arrive at the gate and dialled Atlantis before sending her code through. She then continued to provide cover for the others as they approached once Elizabeth was close enough the two of them stepped through the gate.

John, Rodney and Ronon were only a few steps behind but Rodney was hit in the leg and fell to the ground. John and Ronon grabbed either side of his jacket from behind ad dragged him through the gate with them to safety.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Steph7085** – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one to.

**Gabumon **– Thanks for your review but John didn't leave Rodney behind, he and Ronon grabbed him and dragged him through the gate with them. I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**Fyd818** – I'm glad you liked John's line in the last chapter and I love their wordless understanding on the show so I had to put it in my fic. Don't worry about the review being delayed it's taken me forever to update everything. I hope it was worth the wait, final chapter here and I hope you enjoy it. Glad you're feeling better and that my story helped.

Chapter 8

Ronon sighed in frustration as he searched the city for Teyla; they had both avoided each other since their return that morning. Carson had cleared them all and told them to rest until tomorrow. Teyla had run out of the infirmary faster than he had ever seen her go and hadn't spoken to him once. She had gone so far as to subtly turn around and walk into the nearest transporter when she had seen him coming.

He had to admit for the first few hours he had wanted to avoid her, to wrap his head around everything that had happened. His relationship with Teyla in the virtual world that had been created for them had been great and had made his life there so much better but it was making his life in this world so much more complicated.

He found her in the gym beating up some poor defenceless soldier who had been stupid enough to spar with her. He saw Ronan enter and looked almost grateful as he told Teyla he was calling it a night and ran out of the room.

"We need to talk," Ronon said as Teyla looked at him warily, she took a deep breath and nodded before going and sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest. Ronan looked at her for a moment; she looked so fragile in that moment as though she could break so easily if anyone touched her.

He sat down next to her mimicking her position and they both sat silently for a moment. "About what happened in that virtual world," he started.

"Neither of us remembered who we were, it wasn't us," Teyla said as though she was hoping that would end the conversation.

"It was me," Ronon said simply without looking at her even when her head turned to look at him. "Our life there wasn't real but it wasn't bad, the one thing from that world that made it better than this one was that I had you."

He wanted her to understand but he couldn't explain it. He'd avoided his feeling for her before, shut them away where no one could see them, especially her, but now he'd seen how much better she could make his life and he wasn't willing to let it go.

Silence once again filled the room as Teyla let his words sink in; she had fallen for Ronan long ago and had always been able to hide it. In the virtual world she hadn't remembered that she had to hide those feeling and had exposed so much of herself to this man that she knew she couldn't take it back and to be honest she didn't want to.

"It was me too," she said simply knowing those few words said everything that needed to be said. A small smile graced Ronan's lips and he looked at her for the first time since they had sat down. She shifted position and brought her lips to his in a soft gentle kiss that was so full of potential and promise.

- - -

It had been a day since they had returned and John decided it was time he finally faced up to what had happened in the virtual world. He'd gotten into a relationship with Elizabeth, his boss, and he knew there were going to consequences in this world, he just hoped they were good ones.

She wasn't in the control room or her office so he tried the next obvious place to look for her, the balcony, their balcony. Sure enough she was there staring out at the blue ocean with a thoughtful look on her face. He moved to stand beside her perhaps a little closer than he should have done but at that moment he didn't really care.

"We were in another world living different lives John; we had no memory of who we were," she said after a moment silence.

"Does that really make a difference?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

His mind was a mess, a confused mess but the only thing that wasn't confused the only thing that made any sense and he could see clearly through the jumble were his feelings. They had been there before, for a long time but he had ignored them and done his best to keep them hidden. He had even denied them to himself so that he would never have to recognise them for what they were and that would make them easier to ignore.

That was no longer a possibility, his virtual self had identified the feelings for him and acted on them and he couldn't take it back. He couldn't lock them away in their cage again and pretend they weren't there anymore.

"The world wasn't real but we were and so were my feelings," he said as he turned to look at her. Her gaze finally moved from the ocean to him and searched his eyes as if she was looking for the truth.

"So were mine," she said quietly, her voice so full of emotion that John stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "This isn't going to be easy," she stated a moment later and he pulled back to look at her.

"I love you and I don't care of it isn't going to be easy as long as I have you."

"I love you," she replied a moment later as he moved closer to her again and brushed his lips over hers before capturing them in a kiss so filled with passion it took her breath away.

- - -

Rodney walked through the corridors of Atlantis shaking his head having been released from the infirmary with a slight limp he had been assured would fade in the next few days. He had gone onto the balcony to talk to Elizabeth and as soon as he had opened the doors he had seen her in a lip lock with Sheppard.

He had then decided to tell the other two members of his team and had gone looking for them only to find them also in a serious lip lock in the gym. Whatever had happened to them all in that virtual world must have been really interesting. It seemed all their lives were about to change, he thought to himself as he saw Lorne and went to tell him what he'd seen. The whole of Atlantis was going to know before any of them came out of their lip locks.

The End

Authors Note: The end of my first Atlantis fic, thank you to everyone who reviewed it helped me a lot with this and a really big thanks to Steph for the beta. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
